


冬雪濯剑

by xiaofengcanyue_scc



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 武华
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaofengcanyue_scc/pseuds/xiaofengcanyue_scc
Summary: 未成年人自觉规避





	冬雪濯剑

天地皑皑，阴云密布，大块的雪夹杂着凛冽的寒风，将寒气逼入体内，嶙峋刺骨。  
华山的天变化无常，唯一不变的就是那永不化水的千年寒冰，犹如每一位华山弟子的彻寒之剑，一旦出鞘，含光四射。  
如此常人所不能忍受的寒冷天气，刻苦的华山弟子依旧要跳入龙渊，进行每日的修行课业。  
华山飞速跑回宿舍，褪去练功服，穿着裤衩披上一层较厚的衣物，抑制不住哆嗦着双手打了盆热水，赶紧将脚伸了进去，顿时一股暖流从脚底升腾，浑身的战栗也轻了不少。  
好想泡个热水澡啊……  
华山望着远处澡堂间袅袅升起的白气，又想了想此时人满为患澡间，又想起了上次因为人多而晕澡的事，默默裹紧了身上的皮衣。  
“唉……”  
还是等人少了再去吧。  
“泡的那么舒服？”  
清冷的声线带着点笑意在耳畔响起，华山一惊，旋即莞尔。  
这声问候勾起了他对于二人初见的回忆。  
他与武当的情缘还得追溯到几个月前的十二连环坞仙药事件。

华山刚下山，对这个江湖除了一腔热血便是毫无所知，傻乎乎地跟着香帅去一探究竟，顺便救了云鹰。  
这边他又傻乎乎地答应了云鹰去救长老们，却没料到凤尾帮的实力如此之强，仅靠他与云鹰，差点死在了去主坞路上。  
火光冲天，一片猩红中夹杂着墨绿色的粘稠液体，这是那些圣药遇火融化后的形态，散发着刺鼻的味道，让遍体鳞伤的华山略有了些精神，想着或许这仙药中定是有某些提神上瘾的药物，又担心同样重伤又一心想要救人的云鹰，前方不断响起的“圣药”的癫狂呼声让他狠了下心，往那墨绿色的液体旁踉跄了一下。  
他需要这些所谓的仙药帮他撑过这一次，纵然之后是万劫不复。  
忽然一席白衣伴随着一声冲破云霄的鹤鸣穿破浓烟映入眼帘，带着淡淡的药香隔开了他与满目猩红。  
不同于圣药的刺鼻，是养生中药那种舒心的味道。  
然后华山就被塞了一嘴苦不堪言的药丸。  
被苦到怀疑人生的华山只觉得那股味道直冲大脑，即便血气在周身渐渐流动舒缓，也抵不过那股让大脑发懵的冲击味道。  
此起彼伏的呼喊依旧在四周回荡，华山从极苦之中回过神，发现自己已被带到了主坞处，老者们都已被云鹰放了出来。白衣人将他放到安全的角落，低语道，“交给我。”  
声音清冷稳重，带着安抚人心的魔力，华山觉得自己仿佛中了魔一般应了下来，顺势打坐下来之后，才反应过来刚刚发生了什么。  
稍稍提气觉得自己内伤还够撑一段后，华山便顶住了那白衣人的方向。  
凝气成剑，剑剑掷向发了狂的武维扬，鹤亮翅、演八卦、扫六合轮番上阵，武维扬的暗器横扫而来，道长根本不屑一躲，真气护体，斩无极从天而降，剑气凝聚而成剑身，威力震慑天地，击退了发疯了的武维扬。  
随后而来的林清辉以邪术封了武当的经脉，短短几秒，武当微微皱眉，正打算轻功远离，酣战的二人没成想道一股霸道内力袭来，刹那间天地失色，仿佛一霜华雪，万径人踪灭。  
强行运功的后果就是华山失去了意识，醒来后发现自己不知道为何在水里，还被人扒光了。  
绵长悠远的钟声贯穿天地，连带着人的心神都放松了下来，华山歪了歪头，脑子还没转过来。  
“泡得那么舒服？”  
华山惊的差点没跳起来，转而又想到自己没衣服，于是只是水面上泛起了几圈波澜。  
屏风后走出一袭白衣的道长，夹杂着云雾缭绕的水气，宛若谪仙下凡。  
出于对讨债的武当印象极差的原因，华山第一反应就是这个道长偷了他的衣服。  
然后一脸戒备的看着他。  
武当脸上的喜色一闪而过，随后微微皱眉。  
“醒了的话就自己把衣服穿上吧，这个药浴你还要再泡两天，方能不留病根。”  
语毕便“咔哒”放下托盘走了出去。  
华山一脸懵。  
突然反应过来之前发生了啥，忽然反应过来是道长救了他？！  
心存愧疚的华山撑着还没恢复力气的身体，尽快穿好了那身干净的道袍，出来便见到道长一身白衣盘膝于桌案前，翻着本书，桌案上放着一碗碗药物研磨而成的粉末。  
华山抱拳施礼，“多谢道长救命之恩。”  
武当笑了笑，眼中却没有丝毫笑意，依旧坐着，“少侠乃是为救贫道所伤，何来谢这救命之恩？”  
“道长就别拿我打趣了，若我不出手，道长也定会没事，我倒是多管闲事还给道长添了麻烦。”华山也不打哈哈，直接认了武当的讽刺，“哦对了，云鹰他们怎么样了？”  
“云少侠与几位长老都平安无事，托于香帅照顾了。”  
武当拈了几搓药粉，捣了捣，捣出一颗药丸递了过去。  
之前在十二连环坞处那苦绝人寰的味道记忆一下子涌了出来，华山眉头微跳，满脸透露着隐忍的抗拒。  
武当挑眉，“良药苦口。”  
华山盯着他，企图赖掉，“我没事啊现在……”  
“你昏睡了整整二十个时辰。”武当敲桌。  
“怪不得我那么饿呢我能不能先吃点东西啊哈哈哈哈……”华山缓缓后退企图远离那看上去就散发着苦味的药丸。  
武当眯了眯眼，急速闪现到华山跟前，华山一惊之下躲闪不及，加之本就重伤未愈，脚下不稳，一下子撞到了背后的柱子上，顿时全身撕裂一般的疼痛让他倒抽了一口冷气，脚下一软，落入了快人一步的道长怀里。  
武当右手看似接住实则桎梏，左手拿着药丸，叹道，“还是昏迷的时候听话，喂你什么都吃。”  
华山：“我睡着了还能吃东西？？？？？”  
“自然，”武当说着将丹药扔进了自己嘴里，低下头，渡了过去。  
华山：？！？！？！？！？！？  
震惊已经取代了味觉，待华山发觉时，药早已滚进喉咙无影无踪了。  
“你你你我我我我……你就是这样一直喂我东西的？？？？”  
“若是下次让我撞到你鲁莽行事，我依旧如此照顾你。”  
华山觉得他整个人都不好了。  
偏偏武当一脸淡然理所应当。  
好像拘泥细节的反而是他了。  
算了算了大丈夫不拘小节。  
这次过后，华山一直很乖的吃药，并且改掉了挑食的坏毛病，以及，三思而行。  
单枪匹马闯凤尾帮这种事，再也没干过。

上好的绸缎裹上来的触感唤回了华山的思绪，武当知道下寒天彻地的龙渊是华山弟子们的每日必修课，以自身内力抵御严寒，手中握着极寒之剑，出鞘便是满城风雪凛然霸道，而握剑之人，却有着世间最炽热的心，温暖这世间疾苦之人。  
而现在这个炙热之人打着寒颤，泡着脚，舒心地躺在自己怀里。  
武当低头吻了下去。  
华山一惊，偏头躲开，“干……干嘛？”  
“你这样冷着也不是办法，让你热起来。”  
“下龙渊又不是一次两次的了能有什么事？”  
武当盯着那人反射着华山寒雪光芒的眸子，一字一顿道。  
“我、心、疼。”  
成功让华山闭了嘴。  
柔软的唇边贴上去，武当伸出舌尖，细细舔过怀中人半阖的牙关，又舔舐着上颚，轻巧温柔的力道带来阵阵酥麻，华山伸出舌头，顶了回去。武当顺势一吸，华山觉得自己的舌头都快被吃了，又被吐还了回来，对方连带着他自己的舌头在自己口中翻云覆雨，华山几个突击过去，却捞了个空，又被怼了回来。  
窗外月光清冽，人烟稀少，千山鸟飞绝，万径人踪灭。  
武当眼前忽然闪过那个小华山冲着他们而来时的那招万径千山。  
大抵是初入门派，招式稚嫩，不够娴熟，却也足够惊鸿照影。  
尤其是收剑时的寒光闪烁，像极了他眸中的星光点点，像极了每日挥洒在金顶上的那潭月色。  
华山以为他们的初识在江南。  
其实武当早在他入门之时便看到了他，自此便热衷于随着师兄弟来华山要债。  
不过却再也没见到过那个眸色清冽如华山白雪般的华山弟子。  
每次去催债都没见到那个华山，武当简直思之如狂。  
若非他闲来无事闲逛江南，追风逐月碰到那坞中凛冽熟悉的剑气与光华，武当不敢想象会是什么结果。  
或许会阴阳相隔，生死两茫茫，再无缘相见了。  
武当眸色一暗，充满霸占意味地啃了一下，华山猝不及防被狠咬一下，痛呼声被武当尽数吞了进去，华山不甘示弱地想咬一口回去，却被那作弄的东西搅和得不知从何下口。  
华山觉得有隐隐约约的热意缓缓而上，想要偏头躲开，却尽是徒劳无功。  
武当按下华山想要推开他的手，略微一扒便解开了松松裹在身上的两层防寒布料。  
肌肤毫无防备地接触到寒冷的空气，刚刚暖和些许的华山又打了个寒颤，武当双指钳住那不知是因布料摩擦还是空气寒冷而挺立的两点，用力拈了下去。  
华山背部忽然一弓，一声惊呼呜咽出来旋即被吞了回去，武当松了嘴，从嘴角滑落至耳垂边，听着华山缺氧般的喘息声急速掠过耳畔，一口含住了华山耳垂，另一只手揉起了另一边被冷落的茱萸。  
“停……哈……停下！”华山扭头企图拽出自己的耳朵，“我……我不冷了！”  
武当松开嘴，伸手按上下方的那个小帐篷，感受到对方神经紧绷的身体，在他耳边呵气道，“可是……火已经点起来了啊。”  
“我去你奶奶的臭道士！”华山怒骂道。  
武当二话不说将手伸了进去。  
“……”华山欲哭无泪，只好哀求道，“至少你把门关了行吗！QAQ”  
武当挑眉，将手拿了出来，华山刚要松一口气，只见武当一脚把桌子踹了起来，一手抽了刚刚脱到旁边剑匣里的两柄剑投掷过去，“DuangDuang”两声，门就被钉死了。  
“损失费我会交给真真师姐，十倍。”  
华山：“……”

华山也不是矜持女子，门封死之后，也便不再克制自己，一抬手披风便滑落下来，都说有鞋的怕没鞋的，华山也没了什么束缚，蓄了把力气奋力将两人翻了个个，上手就拆了武当的腰封，扒了道袍。  
往日在武当被压就算了，今日在华山老子必须攻一回！  
武当任由着华山将二人调了个儿并娴熟地扒了自己的衣服扔到一边去，又由着他像个小奶狗一般从唇边一路啃咬到胸前，在华山准备对自己胸前两点做什么的时候，武当一把抓住了那挺立的命根，揉弄了一下龟头处，指尖蹭过顶端已流露出些许汁水的小孔。  
“唔啊！”  
华山瞬间整个身子都软了下来，武当顺势翻了上来。  
“想攻我？”武当轻笑道，“你道行还不够呢~”  
“我……唔……操你大啊！”  
武当上下套弄着手里灼热的物体，指甲还时不时恶劣地刮过顶端，华山一句完整的话都骂不出来。  
渐渐地快感升腾，华山只觉得所有热浪都集中在了那一处，仿佛火山即将喷发，呻吟声时隐时现，却忽然被巨石堵住了喷发口。  
华山不满地瞪向武当，却因快感的刺激而媚红了眼眶，瞪得武当心神一动，又硬了几分。  
然后武当就着前端分泌的那些液体，一根手指直直地插进了后庭。  
异物的突然进入让华山瞬间软了些许，后穴也一直绞紧，华山深吸了一口气，认命地努力让自己放松下来，配合武当进行扩张。  
许久后第三根手指伸了进来，武当循着记忆往里面旋转前进探索，又慢慢探入了第四根手指，同时前方又开始套弄华山的东西。  
快感的刺激下，穴道很快扩张开了，武当抽出手指，抬起华山的两条腿，灼热的硬物抵上穴口，一个挺身如数送了进去。  
“啊……”  
纵然做了足够的扩张，手指的尺寸还是无法替代他的欲望，华山只觉得下方瞬间胀满，一股酸痛夹杂着满足感传来，华山不由自主动了动腰。  
武当倒吸了口冷气。  
里面太舒服了，华山这一动，武当简直头皮发麻，差点放弃适应直接干了起来。  
武当钳制住华山劲瘦的腰侧，尽量缓慢地开始抽送，唯恐伤了他，偏偏华山受不住这般疼惜，开口便骂，“死道士你行不行不行换我！”  
武当一挑眉，狠劲捏了下那滚圆的屁股，留下五道清晰的指印，“既然少侠如此欲求不满，那贫道就恭敬不如从命了！”  
旋即狠狠往里一顶，顶到了二人都颇为熟悉的那一点，华山整个身子剧烈一颤，呻吟声猛然变调。  
武当整根抽出，又猛地整根插入，次次都撞上那一点，肉穴从紧致到润滑，粉色的媚肉被掀出来又被戳回去，肠液也开始往外溢出，一股灭顶的快感顺着华山的脊柱升腾而上，前方白色的浊液喷薄而出，后穴猛然绞紧，武当一口咬住华山的后颈肉，只觉得一阵头皮发麻大脑一片空白，喷射在了华山里面。  
二人喘息了一会儿，华山推了推武当。  
“洗洗睡吧，”华山的语气有些疲惫与慵懒。  
“可是贫道还想再温存会儿。”武当抱着怀中终于变得温热的身体不撒手。  
“大爷我明天有课业要做啊！”  
武当撑起身子，又顶了一下。  
华山刚刚经历过高潮的身体哪里经得起这一下，当即叫了出来。  
“卧槽你大爷你怎么还硬着！”  
“少侠你太舒服了我软不下来。”  
“我屮艸芔茻外人都被你们武当弟子表明骗了！武当都是大猪蹄子！！”华山怒骂道。  
“哦？”武当笑了笑，抽出自己那还没软下去的欲望，带出许多白浊的液体，又猛地一挺，整根没入，发出一声响亮的“噗嗤”声。  
“被大猪蹄子操射的感觉如何？”  
武当并没有给华山回答的机会，当即掐着他的腰让他翻了个身趴着，欲望在里面转了个圈，刺激的二人都又硬了几分，有了精液的润滑，武当不再有所顾忌，动作猛烈迅疾，来来回回几十次。  
“不……不要了……”华山不知道第几次被逼出了生理泪水，灭顶的快感一波接着一波，整个身体仿佛要散架了一般，已经射不出精的身体疲惫到飘飘欲仙，前面的命根已在吐着清澈的液体了，  
“……停……停下啊……求你了……”  
武当按住他的腰，狂风暴雨般抽插了起来，一阵白光后，彻底地缴械投降了。  
再看身下的人，不知何时已昏昏睡去了。  
此时澡堂早已没人了，武当草草披了件衣服裹起陷入昏睡的华山，拿温水清理干净二人的浊物，从新换了床被褥，理了理华山额前乱了的发丝，才安然入睡。

多年以后，华山再没想过反攻的可行性。


End file.
